


What happened to Faramir

by KitschStatue



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Castration, Gangbang, M/M, Other, honour killing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 关于迪耐瑟对法拉墨的荣誉谋杀
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II) & Faramir (Son of Denethor II), Denethor II/Faramir, orcs/faramir
Kudos: 5





	What happened to Faramir

当迪耐瑟掀开法拉墨的盔甲，抬着他担架的两双手动摇了一下。凉风扑在法拉墨的身体上，在阳光灿烂的正午，所有清醒者都必须得迎接这场光天化日。  
刚铎的摄政王一言不发，他盯着他，缓缓地把目光从自己的孩子脸上移开。  
他对侍从说：我的血脉已经断绝了！——迪耐瑟和法拉墨不需要墓窖。不需要。拿火油来。  
法拉墨感觉身体在变得沉重而潮湿，有液体淅淅沥沥地淋下来。他没有睁眼，透过眼皮看到隐约的红色。他疲惫至极，好像意志中有什么绷断了。他等待着炙热与剧痛。  
哥哥，他心想：我要成为火焰的影子了。

法拉墨的确拖延了一会儿敌人进攻的时间。当马蹄声远得再也听不到，早晨和黄昏一样阴沉，迪耐瑟尚不知晓，木楔子正在被敲进法拉墨重叠的掌骨。  
法拉墨将自己的制服赠与了皮聘。黑银两色，锁子甲之外披着黑色的斗篷，胸前有圣白树图案。  
皮聘说：我没想过这里有适合霍比特人的制服。  
法拉墨回答：这件制服曾属于这儿的一个男孩。他很笨，不爱读书，整天就喜欢打仗。  
那是你穿的吗？  
对，是我穿的。父王派人为我定制。  
这么说来，我比当时的你高呢。  
法拉墨神色如常：这制服以前也不合我身。波罗莫才是真正的战士，他更像我父亲。  
波罗莫。  
这是少数人知道的秘密，关于这件衣服的前任主人。  
波罗莫。  
出战之前，法拉墨问父亲，您希望我和哥哥的命运交换吗？  
是的。迪耐瑟毫不犹豫地回答，他的脸一如既往地坚硬而冷酷：我真希望是这样！

波罗莫比他大五岁，但即使在同样的年龄里他也要比法拉墨高一点。  
他找借口和哥哥交换了衣服，除了父亲外没人看出来。父亲嘲笑他捡哥哥的衣服穿，他闷着头没有辩解。五岁对一个孩子来说是非常遥远的距离。他穿上兄长的衣服时有模糊的犯罪感，感觉在从这件衣服上攫取某种跨越年龄的他难以拥有的力量，能让他变得和波罗莫一样坚定果决。波罗莫想要的就一定要得到，他热爱武器和战斗，对那些故事和传说，他也只喜欢与战斗有关的部分。  
法拉墨不常穿这件制服，把它和熏柜子的香料一起放在最里面，只在自己的房间里穿上，独自对着镜子走来走去。直到某天波罗莫凑过来闻闻他的脖子：你在哪里沾上了这么难闻的香水？  
迪耐瑟喜爱波罗莫，因为他们是不一样的人。尊贵和庸俗只有在他身上能协调地汇合。法拉墨喜欢观察他：有时候他的手抓得很紧，大拇指握在拳头里，有时候他十分大方，放得很松，像掌心里正掌握着什么别人察觉不到的东西。  
少年时代他们曾形影不离，后来法拉墨有段时间一直刻意躲避他——没什么效果，所有人，甚至波罗莫都没发现这种躲避。他们的名字总是被连在一起。学习武艺时剑术导师会提到天资卓越的波罗莫，学习诗歌音乐的时候他不可避免地听到波罗莫的顽劣事迹——下课的时候，他总是沿着楼梯扶手就滑下去了；父亲赞赏长子时，总会作为对比提到法拉墨资质有限性格也不够勇敢，外人称赞摄政王的孩子时也总会捎带上法拉墨。即使波罗莫死了，现在有些人也这么说：王上对他的孩子太严苛了，他现在必须挑起两个人的重担，一个是他自己的，一个是他那永远也回不来的哥哥的。  
波罗莫是首先诞生的那个，不管是幻想能拥有一丝父亲的青睐，还是为了不自取其辱，法拉墨都从未表现过嫉妒竞争。波罗莫是熊熊燃烧的太阳，法拉墨即使不去抬头看它，也躲不过它的光亮和热度。  
有次波罗莫误闯法拉墨的房间，法拉墨听到房门打开的声音，迷迷糊糊觉得有一条胳膊放在他腰上，而且越来越重，挤压着把他搂紧。他惊醒，触碰到一个赤裸裸的躯体，嗅到波罗莫身上动物般的酸臭。  
波罗莫，他推搡兄长炙热的身体，你把呕吐物蹭我床上了。  
波罗莫只是在他耳边喘气，说稀奇古怪的话。法拉墨出了一身汗，感觉胸口被扭到一边的睡衣箍得难受，心脏怦怦地跳，感觉眼球和身体的每一个毛孔都在发烫。  
第二天迪耐瑟召见他。  
迪耐瑟坐在那张黑色石椅上，颇感兴趣地问他：法拉墨，告诉我。你是你哥哥的婊子吗？

半兽人不吝于在开战前把刚铎摄政王的次子变成一个真正的婊子。  
法拉墨像条被拴紧的狗一样跪在浸透了骑士鲜血的土地上。刚才半兽人掰开他紧握的拳头，抻开每根手指头，抡起锤子把他的掌骨钉穿了。他臀间的入口张成一个圆洞，因长久的轮奸而酸痛得无法合拢，只能随着插入发出断续的气音。  
那些怪物像长着人脸的歪歪扭扭的石头，他很饿，胃肠里却被精液坠得沉甸甸的。他张开嘴时强迫自己想一些正常的食物，枣椰是高空的嫩竹笋；小海蟹油炸后压成粉撒上盐；当他们操腻了这条狗，就把木楔子拔出来，把他翻个面，将他的双腿被掰开使劲往胸前压。法拉墨的韧带持续着不详的锐痛，干涩的口腔分泌出一点唾液，半兽人的阴茎杵在他脸上，压着舌头捅进去，他努力后仰，喉咙处薄薄的皮肤被撑出拱形的浮凸。  
他头晕目眩，呆滞地望着半兽人的海洋：这里的所有半兽人都想要在他死前操几下他的肠子。当他被腥咸的液体几乎灌满，作为最后的庆祝，法拉墨被翻过来，一把匕首靠近了他的大腿根。  
几个半兽人摁住他挣扎的腿，冰凉的利刃先潦草地刮掉下腹的毛发，然后靠近人类的生殖器。  
法拉墨浑身僵硬，在巨大的恐惧中发抖，额头冒汗，腹部收紧，看到一个半兽人扯起他的阴囊，锋利的刀刃从根部切入，阴茎正面穿出。他的皮肤猛地绽开一道血红的裂隙，被割开的皮肤向两侧抽搐着紧缩，血珠一滴滴缓慢地泌出来。  
法拉墨没有发出任何声音，他的眼睛呆愣愣地睁着，眼前看到旋转的苍白的血点。当他再次想起呼吸，温热的肉块已经从他腿间滑落，软软地掉落在地。  
半兽人把散落的铠甲扣回他赤裸的身体上，扶他骑上唯一还活着的马。他因胯间伤口的剧痛蜷缩，几乎是瞬间弹起来栽落，后背砸在地上，脚踝被缰绳绊着悬在空中。  
半兽人大笑起来，把他的脚腕用缰绳绑紧，使劲一拍马屁股，战马嘶鸣着狂奔，法拉墨失败而耻辱的印记就这样直直地持续到王都门口。

法拉墨被抬进这依山而建的王城，血漫出铠甲的缝隙，迅速浸透了盖在他身上的白布。这座都城有种浑然不知的安静，卫戍部队按照时间像旋转木偶一样用锤子敲钟报时，那种钟声敲在耳朵里像有攻城冲车在滚动。法拉墨在剧痛中沉浮，眩晕耳鸣，突然觉得过去——那种从很久以前就开始，直到现在还未结束的东西，或许是一场历时很久的噩梦。他忍受着眼皮的蛰痛眨一下眼，米那斯提力斯一如既往，悬在他紧闭眼皮上方的山岩锋利如巨大的龙骨。

end


End file.
